1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with an improved stiffener for properly supporting a lever rotationally assembled thereon to prevent the lever from bending during servicing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,990 issued to Liao on Apr. 25, 2005 discloses a land grid array (LGA) connector assembly includes a LGA connector and a generally rectangular pick up cap. The connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing, a lever, and a metal clip. The housing defines a cavity for receiving an LAG central processing unit (CPU) therein. The clip is disposed on the housing to press the CPU upon the contacts. The pick up cap is generally rectangular, and has a plurality of clasps at two opposite ends thereof. The clasps snappingly clasp edges of the clip of the connector, thereby securely mounting the pick up cap onto the connector. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 4, the clip has an engaged portion to engage with an actuating portion of the lever. The engaged portion has an inclined surface at the tip thereof. Thus, the lever will be easily slided from the engaged portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,327 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,001,197 both disclose a LGA socket have above said problem. Now, let's detail describe the truth of the problem as follows.
FIG. 1 to FIG. 3 show a conventionally electrical connector 100 typically used for electrically connecting an electronic package (not shown) and a printed circuit board (not shown). The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing 1, a plurality of contacts (not shown) received in the insulative housing 1, a stiffener 2 surrounding the insulative housing 1, a lever 3 pivotally mounted on a rear end of the stiffener 2, and a cover 4 pivotally mounted on a front end of the stiffener 2. The stiffener 2 is substantial rectangular and has four sidewalls 21 extending downwardly from periphery thereof. The lever 3 is mounted on a pair of longitudinal sides 21 of the stiffener 2. There is a space between the lever 3 and the rear sidewall 21 has a space for disposing other members. The rear end of the cover 4 has a tongue 41 extending downwardly with an incline 411 at a tip. When the electrical connector 100 is working, the lever 3 locks the tongue 41 of the load plate 4. However, when the electronic package is thicker or the lever 3 is a little far from the tongue 41 of the load plate 4, the lever 3 will just engage with the incline 411 and bear a rearward and upward force F. As shown in FIG. 2, the force F can be broken into a rearward force Fx and an upward force Fy. Referring to FIG. 3, since there is no restriction acted on the rear of the lever 3 to balance the force Fx, the lever 3 will bend rearward or slide from the tongue 41. Accordingly, the electrical connection between the electrical connector 100 and the electronic package will be affected.